Most full-size automobiles from the 1960s had cavernous trunks. Even mid-size cars, such as the Mercedes-Benz 190 and 220 series had trunks that were sufficiently large to swallow a full-size 350cc motorcycle by simply removing the front wheel. In that era, airline flights were a luxury. Thus, most intracontinental travel was made by automobile. However, in the modern era in which airline passenger miles, according to US DOT statistics, have increased thirty fold since 1960, modern vehicles typically eschew large cargo carrying capacity in the interest of reducing vehicle weight, decreasing exterior dimensions, and increasing the vehicle's fuel economy in response to federal government corporate average fuel efficiency (CAFE) mandates. A major focus in the downsizing of passenger vehicles has been a dramatic reduction in front and rear overhang. As luggage and cargo has typically been carried behind the rear wheels, the cargo carrying capacity of newer vehicles has suffered accordingly. Increasing numbers of sport utility vehicles (SUVs or utes) now feature third row seating, which eliminates most interior cargo carrying capacity. This is especially true of new crossover utes, which typically have cramped third-row seating and virtually no interior cargo carrying capacity.
In spite of vehicle manufacturer's efforts to shrink the size of vehicles and reduce their cargo carrying capacity, there are many instances where more storage capacity in a vehicle is not only desirable, but essential. One method of increasing the cargo capacity of the vehicle is to use a cargo box. There are many commercially available cargo racks and cargo bins that mount to either the top or the rear of a vehicle for this purpose. There are also instances where exterior seating for the occupants of the vehicle once a destination has been reached is needed or, at least, desirable. Such a need commonly occurs when camping, hunting, tailgating, picnicking, and engaging in myriad other outdoor activities. There are many commercially available tables and chairs that fold and are capable of being stored in cargo areas of vehicles. However if such items are to be carried internally, then passenger count will, typically, be reduced. On the other hand, most modern personal vehicles, other than pickup trucks, simply do not have sufficient internal space to carry a full-sized picnic table and a pair of benches.
The prior art is replete with folding and non-folding tables that can be coupled to a receiver hitch on a vehicle. However, such tables typically do not increase cargo carrying capacity and rarely incorporate seating for six adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,453 to Eric Alexander Furst discloses a foldable picnic table that connects to the hitch of a vehicle. The picnic table includes condiment shelves, wheels and side tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,630 to Thomas Midkiff, et al. discloses a tailgating bench and table combination, including a bench portion, having a bench frame supporting a bench cushion, and further comprising a member insertable into a trailer hitch of a vehicle; a pair of leg members on the bench frame supporting the bench portion; a flat table portion, having a pair of legs on the front end supporting the table portion; a second member extending from the bench frame to support the rear end of the table in a horizontal position adjacent the bench portion; wherein the first member extends rearward from the bench to be inserted into the trailer hitch opening; and wherein the second member extends forward from the bench, and further includes an upright portion which is secured to an underside of the table portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,439 to Frank Brian Bless discloses a portable table system, couplable to a receiver-type trailer hitch, which comprises a pair of tables which are rotationally affixed to a support structure that allows movement from a deployed horizontal position to vertical positions in a stacked arrangement adjacent the rear of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,686 to Scott E. Fisher discloses a portable table apparatus that is releasable attachable to a vehicle. The apparatus comprises an adjustable horizontal assembly, one or more storage containers attached to that horizontal assembly, a vertical assembly and a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,104 to Joseph A. Dorety discloses a combination table and support member assembly for use in connection with a receiver-type trailer hitch mounted on a vehicle, where the support member and table can be joined in various configurations to vary the table height when in use and to vary the lateral separation distance between the rear of the vehicle and the table and vertical components of the support member when in use or in transport to allow for sufficient distance to enable utilization of the tailgate, rear door or hatch of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,231 to Marvin L. Hill discloses a seat assembly that can be releasably mounted to a vehicle's receiver-type trailer hitch. The device includes an elongated member having first and second ends. The first end is removably extendable into the trailer hitch. The elongated member has a perpendicular bend therein such that the second end extends upwardly when the first end is inserted into the hitch. A chair assembly is removably attachable to the second end of the elongated member. A footrest assembly is releasably attachable to the elongated member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,269 to Micheal Wes Benton discloses a portable tailgate table having a first end adapted to be supported by a receiver-type trailer hitch mounted on a vehicle and a second end supported by at least one leg and wherein an upper surface of the table is pivotably adjustable about two pivot axes to permit horizontal leveling of the table top regardless of an angle of inclination of a parked vehicle which supports one end of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,088 to William Kahlstorf discloses a trailer hitch mounting system that enables heavy duty equipment, such as a heavy duty table, a work station, a vise, a spool and/or a winch, and a level working surface, to be attached to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,891 to Michael Larson discloses a portable picnic table for tailgate parties that attaches to a receiver-type trailer hitch mounted on a vehicle. The table includes a frame having a transverse main beam, vertical supports extending upwardly from the main beam, and a mounting member extending forwardly from the main beam. The mounting member has a forward end adapted to be received in a trailer hitch receiver. First and second seats are attached by pivot connections to the respective ends of the main beam, and a table top is attached by pivot connections to the upper ends of the vertical supports. The seats and table top are each movable between a horizontal use position and a vertical transport position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,458 to George Rivera discloses a collapsible holder having a first end that is couplable to a receiver-type hitch and a second end detachably coupled to a folding table. The collapsible holder can also serve to support a cooking grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,133 to William W. Speer discloses an article carrier having a vertical support member that is attachable to a trailer-hitch ball. The vertical support member can function as a bicycle or ski carrier. In addition, a table top can be attached to the vertical or ski carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,617 to William D Lorenz discloses an accessory support system, attachable to a receiver-type trailer hitch, that can support recreational accessories such as grills, table tops and umbrellas designed for outdoor use. The system comprises a lateral support assembly adapted to connect to the trailer hitch, and one or more vertical support elements adapted to engage one or more accessories so that they are supported in a position suitable for use. The lateral support assembly, which may incorporate a pivot interconnecting two lateral arms, enables the grill to be positioned within about a 270-degree arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,937 to William R. Sadler discloses a vehicle cargo carrier attachable to a receiver-type trailer hitch. The cargo carrier is slidably mounted on an extendable tube that allows the cargo carrier to be moved aft so that it will clear the rear door or hatch of the vehicle on which it is mounted.